


Maybe in Another Life

by MisterE117



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: I swear this has a plot, Multi, One sided Kaito/Zero, One sided Kaname/Yuuki, Or Is It?, i just don’t know what to put, jk!, people die, um that’s it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterE117/pseuds/MisterE117
Summary: Zero dies and Kaname doesn’t know what to do with that.





	1. Chapter 1

_The academy, I have_ _to go back... for Yuuki_...  
  
   A silver haired hunter repeated to himself over and over again as he limped towards said destination. It hurt, every step was brutal agony. He bit his lip in an attempt to keep his screams in his mouth, it was barely working if at all. Until suddenly, the pain just stopped as though it never existed in the first place.  
  
_What? That’s not right, I remember the overwhelming blood lust and getting shot by that hunter._..

   The puzzled hunter thought to himself until it clicked.

   He was dying.

   It wouldn’t have been that big of an issue if he’d just been shot once, it would’ve hurt, but he would have healed. However, that hunter just had to empty a whole clip on him. It was okay though, he accepted long ago that this vendetta of his would be the death of him, but what wasn’t okay was that he didn’t even get his revenge. The unbearable pain came back again, the hunter choked up some blood and felt something wet on his face. His mind registered that he was crying. He did all he could in that moment and collapsed on the ever inviting ground.

_Strange, were my eyelids always so heavy...?_

    He grew very tired in a matter of minutes and then some much needed rest didn’t sound like such a bad idea.

   Yeah, just a quick rest and I’ll get up again and heal...I’ll make it back alive...

   Content with that answer the hunter closed his eyes, completely unaware that they would stay that way.

* * *

   Something felt wrong, horribly so. As if an important presence just vanished off the face of the earth, one that no matter how inconvenient, should always be there...

   It was unsettling to say the least, and a pureblood should not get rattled like this. What could it be..?

   It was like a bucket of ice was poured down his back at the horrific discovery. However even that would have been worlds better than the shocking revelation that he came across.

   Zero Kiryuu was dead.

   The proud, arrogant and reckless hunter was dead. The one that swore to protect his beloved Yuuki would no longer be able to do so.

   “Seiren, please inform Ichijou that I will be unable to join the night class today.” He calmly informed the unofficial body guard that he knew was already there. The silver haired woman bowed and spoke, “Yes Kaname-sama.” And dived back into the night to complete her given task.

    _Oh my, such a bother... what to tell Yuuki I wonder._..

   The pureblood thought to himself as though this were nothing more than a minor inconvenience, but in reality he was having a minor breakdown. What happened for Kiryuu to die? The hunter he knew would never die easily and would put up a fight, or at least die trying...

   The air around him became suffocating and constricting as anger seeped out of him in terrifying lashes daring somebody to come up to him. He was brought back to reality as the windows in his office all cracked at once.

_Right, onto the task at hand now..._

* * *

   It was just as he suspected, the hunter was dead. With the night sheltering him in the dark it almost looked like he merely decided to nap on the ever present ground.

   But Kaname was no fool. If the smell of blood wasn’t enough, then actually seeing it was. Blood seeped out of Kiryuu’s body through the many bullet holes. Even though he was lifeless, Kaname felt his fangs elongate due to the scent of Kiryuu’s blood wafting through the air. He didn’t need a mirror to know his eyes were a fiery crimson.

    _The academy..._

   He bitterly thought to himself, that’s where he was heading. It was probably even his dying wish to be there as he was dying with Cross and Yuuki there with him.

   The fool! He didn’t have to go alone... he could have asked that hunter Kaito or even him. Kaname knew better though, the stubborn boy would never do that.

   How did this even happen?

 _Shizuka_...

   It was pointless to even think about it. That would be the only reason why Kiryuu would have died, but then why were there bullet wounds and how did he not heal already?

   A hunter with a hunter’s weapon. How could the hunters kill Kiryuu the pride of the association? Something wasn’t right, “Rest well Kiryuu, I know how much that vendetta meant. If it puts your soul at ease, then let me finish the task for you.” The pureblood spoke to the lifeless body on the ground in front of him.

   Something caught his eye, something shiny...

   He walked over to the hunters body and noticed that he still had the bloody rose in his jacket.

   A fond smile made itself on his face as he remembered the many times the hunter would threaten to shoot him and the night class for idling around during crossover.

* * *

   _“Damn it Kuran-senpai! Can’t you and your lousy night class lackeys get the hell to class!” The teenager snapped at the older male while helping Yuuki hold back the horde of day class girls. Kaname smirked, “Oh my, how scary.” He replied sarcastically in that same cool tone he always used._

 _Kaname turned around and started walking to class and the rest of the night class followed_.

    _He didn’t make it very far though as he heard a familiar voice yell at the day class students, “Get the hell back to your dorms! It’s past curfew for all of you!”_

  _Ah, there it was. And here he thought he wouldn’t hear it today, he mused to himself._

    _1,2,3._..

  _“And you! Kuran-senpai! Next time I’ll shoot you if your still loitering around when you’re not supposed to!” He snapped at the man currently walking to class. Kaname smirked again even though the hunter wouldn’t see it. He could feel Aido scowling behind him and thought everything was perfect that day._

    _But all good things don’t last_...

* * *

 

   No.

   Never in a million years.  
  
   How could he give up on Kiryuu’s life? Unlike him, Kiryuu actually had people who would miss him besides Yuuki.

   He wasn’t going to give up on Kiryuu, not now, not ever. He would live another day to carry out his personal vendetta, keep Yuuki safe, and threaten to shoot him again. He promised.  
  
   He knelt down and gently scooped up Kiryuu in his arms, walking towards the academy that Zero desperately tried to go to.

   It was disturbing and wrong to see the hunters eyes so lifeless and blood pouring out of him. It was a sight he’d never thought he’d see, ever. It didn’t suit him either, who would kill him like this? Why use a whole clip and deliberately make his death so painful. He internally winced as he imagined the horrible pain the hunter had to go through. He also admired his resolve and will, they were so strong that they managed to take him this far when he should have died long ago. It was because of those admirable traits that he would bother with the hunter at all.

   This was one thing, but Yuuki was another.

   She wasn’t going to take this well...

 


	2. This never happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! I’m so glad people are reading my story! Yay!!!^^ you have no idea how much that motivates me! Anywho, enjoy!

  _5 months earlier_...

   Everything about this situation screamed it’s not worth it. Even with that in mind though, he couldn’t help it, the blood was so intoxicating and sent him in a euphoria.

   There was something about being malnourished and starving that made blood taste so good. Hell, Zero didn’t even care that there was blood spilling everywhere right now. All that mattered was the sweet nectar laid before him.  
  
    _So good_...

   Those were the thoughts that were playing on repeat in the hunters head.

   That is until he felt something tug at the back of his head, he just scowled and ignored it. Until it wasn’t a tug, but a full out yank on his poor unsuspecting head. The ex human stumbled backwards from his meal.

   Zero growled wondering who would interrupt him right now. He looked up about to give the unwelcome guest a verbal ass whooping but stopped in his tracks. Suddenly everything made sense, but not in good way.

   Furious blazing red eyes burned through his very soul, in turn making Zero’s eyes return to their natural amethyst color instead of red. It was the perfect wake up call to make Zero register what was going on aside from the obvious.

   Outside the academy, nightfall and worst of all, a bleeding Yuuki pinned against a tree.

   Zero’s amethyst eyes widened in horror and shock. The young hunter never regretted anything more in his life than what he just did. The pureblood in front of him looked like he wanted to rip out his heart and make him eat it, but Zero spoke up first, “Ku-Kuran... I-I’m so sorry...” he had desperate, pleading eyes. But really now, when had that ever worked on him? He turned Yuuki’s direction, “Yuuki...” he managed to get out before clumsily getting up and turning the other direction to run away from what just happened.

   Zero was no fool, he knew what Kuran was capable of as a pureblood and that he was furious. Those two were not a good combination by any means. He also knew that he drank from Yuuki and her scent of blood was everywhere in the air. He needed to get away or he might be tempted to do it again. Tears were streaming down his face and just wouldn’t stop coming down no matter how much he tried to will them away.

   When Zero eventually stopped running he arrived at the only place that would offer him comfort right now. The stables.

   Upon seeing a familiar pile of hay, Zero collapsed in it exhausted, next to White Lily. There Zero started to bawl his eyes out while saying every cuss word in his enormous vocabulary. He turned to Lily and gave a small sad smile, “I’ve really fucked up Lily...” The only response he got was a soft whinny and understanding eyes. It was almost like she didn’t blame him and was just glad he was okay. Almost.

   “I know...” Zero said softly before turning the other direction ashamed of himself and he fell asleep. The Hunter was so exhausted from running and crying that he just wanted to fall asleep and hope this was all bad dream.

* * *

 

   Kaname was downright angry and fuming at what he had just witnessed in front of him. Kiryuu had Yuuki pinned against a tree while his face was buried in her neck. The other students were uneasy with the pureblood’s rapidly increasing temper, and even more so because they knew it was there, but Kaname didn’t look like it was bothering him. Someone dropped their pencil and all but one head turned in that direction. An uneasy laugh escaped Ichijo, “Hehe... whoops?” When everyone dismissed it, they turned back to their pureblood leader only to find he was gone already.

   As Kaname was making his way towards his precious girl, he was more than aware that Yuuki wouldn’t do anything to try and stop him because it was Kiryuu. That thought also made him angry and only added fuel to the fire.

   In no time Kaname was behind the ex human in a matter of seconds, not even looking the least bit merciful. Kaname gave a tug on Kiryuu’s hair and was not only surprised that his head didn’t go back right away, but at how soft his silvery locks were. However that didn’t mean the hunter was going to go unpunished. With that in mind the pureblood used more force to send Kiryuu stumbling backwards towards the ground.

   Zero let out a low growl at the pureblood. He opened his mouth, but closed it again after looking up. The fire in those eyes immediately doused and returned back to their original unique amethyst color. The look on Kiryuu’s face was simply pitiful. Kaname almost considered just erasing Yuuki and Kiryuu’s memories of tonight and pretend it never happened because the ex human truly looked scared and remorseful. He was about to too, until he saw Yuuki’s blood dribble from his chin. A new anger was born in the pureblood once more at the sight.

   He didn’t have to say anything though because Kiryuu looked up and faced Kaname with what little was left of his broken pride. “Ku-Kuran... I-I’m so sorry...” The pureblood could tell that the hunter was trying not to cry based on how his voice was shaking. He turned towards Yuuki who was barely clinging to consciousness at this point. “Yuuki...” That was probably the only word that came out without a stutter. Kaname was a bit taken aback by the sudden apology and was about to say something, but the hunter got up ran off in the other direction.

   Kaname was tempted to go after him and demand an explanation, but he remembered that Yuuki was bleeding and her scent was everywhere.

   “Kaname...senpai...” Yuuki weekly groaned. Kaname turned back to face Yuuki. “Please don’t hurt him...” she managed to get out before blacking out and collapsing on the ground. Oh course she wouldn’t want Kiryuu to get punished. Yuuki was just too kind sometimes, especially to those that didn’t deserve it.

   He was well aware that Kiryuu had no control over his bloodlust in that state, he also knew that drinking from someone is as intimate as making love itself. These thoughts angered Kaname to no end.

   What he didn’t know, was who he was angry at in this situation. He also didn’t know why this was getting to him as badly as it is. This certainly wasn’t the first time the two did such a thing, and that just angered him more. He looked toward Yuuki’s collapsed form and sighed. Sometimes she was too frail. He bent down to pick her up and scooped her in his arms bridal style.

   A gentle whooshing could be heard. Kaname turned the other direction and spotted a familiar head of silver hair, “Please, allow me Kaname-Sama.” Seiren extended her arms and motioned towards Yuuki. Normally Kaname would just tell her he would do it himself whenever something involved Yuuki, but his mind was drifting off in a different direction tonight.

   The pureblood nodded and handed over Yuuki’s limp form. “Please erase her memories of tonight and inform the rest of the night class that Yuuki got hurt while patrolling.” He ordered the unofficial bodyguard. She nodded her head and took off towards the infirmary.

   Kaname closed his eyes for a moment after Seiren left. He concentrated on the hunter because Yuuki’s blood was distracting. He turned his towards the hunters direction and even though he couldn’t see it, he knew where he was. The pureblood started walking towards the stables.

   By the time he got there, the hunter was in a restless sleep. This was a bad idea... he should have asked Seiren to do erase his memories. He slowly turned the other direction and was about to leave when a soft whimpering emerged from Kiryuu. He quickly turned his head towards the sleeping figure. It was probably another nightmare of his pare-

   “K-Kaname...” Well, it’s safe to assume he’s not dreaming of the night his parents got slaughtered. Without knowing why, Kaname felt odd at how his name was spoken through the hunters lips, like they were many to speak it...

 _Zero_...

   Hazy lilac eyes fluttered open upon hearing his name. That meant that he said his name out loud, oh well. Kaname gently strolled up to him and felt the strange urge to peck him on the forehead. Kiryuu was still not quite awake, so he leaned forward and actually attempted to kiss his forehead, that is until Zero looked up to see who the intruder was...

   Two lips connected. At first Kaname didn’t register it, but he didn’t move away yet as was still in shock. The once sleepy hunter was wide awake now...  
  
   Zero’s eyes immediately snapped open. He brought his arms up to the pureblood’s shoulders to get him off, but his hands were brought back down again by Kuran himself. Eventually Kaname felt Zero relax in his hold, convinced this was just a dream. Something was nagging at him in the back of head, oh yes that’s right. He has to breathe, or you know, he could die. He parted his lips from the hunter beneath him. He did not regret looking down. Underneath him was a panting hunter with a flushed face. Kaname also realized he shouldn’t have done that, especially because he was supposed to be angry.

   Reluctantly Kaname turned his head towards the ground and whispered, “I’m sorry, go back to sleep Zero...” the hunters eyes widened at the use of his first name. Kaname brought his hand to cup Zero’s face. Unaware of what Kaname was about to do, Zero leaned into the touch. The pureblood’s heart rate increased, but he still did not look up. “Kuran?” Zero looked at the pureblood confused. Kaname erased Zero’s memory and sent him back to sleep.

   “This should have never happened...” Kaname said to the sleeping hunter while getting up and dusting himself. “I’m sorry Zero...”

   The pureblood was saddened that Zero wouldn’t remember their kiss, but was also relieved that the hunter didn’t remember at the same time.

   ...

   Oh yes, that’s right. He was supposed to be furious with the hunter. Maybe another time then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww!!! They kissed... 


	3. Chapter 3

    A kiss.

    A kiss that Zero got.

    That in itself is already strange. Although many of the day class girls (and some boys) know that Zero was fairly good looking, none would ever dream of actually kissing him. Some fear his wrath, while others suspect he has a secret relationship with one of the night class students. In a sense he didn’t actually get a kiss per se, but he dreamt he did. Which is where the strange part comes....

    A kiss...

    A kiss for Zero...

    A kiss for Zero from _Kaname_...

    A kiss for Zero from Kaname the bloody _pureblood_!

    He never really thought further than the initial shock of it. Goodness knows where his damn mind would wander if he did. All he allowed himself to think about, was how that managed to pop up into his subconsciousness. Zero replayed the events of last night in his head because a part of him was very confused.

    What part of him drinking blood from Yuuki, and getting forcefully yanked away from her by Kuran’s creepy ass pureblood powers, because he couldn’t be bothered to actually touch him, made Zero have such a weird fucking dream like that? Actually, was everything from last night just a dream?

    Zero slowly got up from his bed while groaning and rubbing his head. Wait bed? Surely last night had to be a dream then? It was a bit odd, the more he tried to remember what happened, the more it slipped away from him.

    After deciding that thinking about it wasn’t helping any he finally managed to actually drag his sleepy ass out of bed. It’s been like this for some time actually. He found getting up in the morning was just exhausting and it was so damn hard to go to sleep at night. Zero told himself it was the prefect duties finally getting to him, while logic screamed at him, “IT’S YOUR VAMPIRE SIDE DUMBASS!”

    Yeah, definitely the prefect duties, or as headmaster liked to say, the cross academy’s very own guardian roles.

    Zero got up to get ready for the morning classes, while cursing under his breath because of how damn early they are. As Zero was burrowing through his limited clothing, he almost missed a rushed note on his dresser with a box of blood tablets. He grabbed the note cautiously and opened it up so he could read it for himself.

Dear Zero

I hope you know I don’t hold it against you for doing what you did last night. Headmaster says that you must not leave your room until he and Yagari-sensei arrive later today. Don’t worry about prefect duties, I’ll be able to handle a few day class girls and I’ll talk to Kaname-senpai for you, so just relax.

-Yuuki

    Zero scowled at the messily written note, a few? Yeah right, they make bacteria look like a sorry get together.

    At that moment he realized two things, he was still in his pajama’s and he did bite Yuuki last night.

    Why does the universe hate him? Did he kill a million cute babies in his past life or something? Because honestly he was at a loss for why his life is so fucked...

    At this point Zero didn’t feel like moving, he didn’t even feel human. Most of the time he had very good control of the beast inside him, known as bloodlust. How did he lose all control like that? He wasn’t even hungry yesterday! He felt worse than Shizuka, not a level E, Shizuka. A level E kills people and they have no control over their actions, Shizuka bit him out of spite, or maybe just because she can. For once, he was thankful to Kuran for intervening when he did. If he didn’t...

    “I’m so sorry Yuuki...” Zero choked out as he slid to the floor. Zero chose his preferred position, to sit with his head on his knees lowered in shame. “I’m... sorry Kaname... senpai...” he felt like Kaname deserved an apology too. How did one note change his whole mood so quickly? He figured only Yuuki can have this effect on him. Only then in the solitude of his room, did he allow three single tears to fall. “How many times am I going to go through this before I’ve had enough...” he asked to his empty room knowing that it wouldn’t give an answer, but sometimes he just wished that someone wou-

    “That would be until you give up Kiryuu.” A silky voice replied to him as the door creaked open revealing three figures. As always, Kaname was front and centre with Yagari and Kaien on either side. Zero scowled at the pureblood, why did he show up? To his room of all places. He started boring holes into his head, even though his glare was menacing, Kaname didn’t flinch or bat an eyelid. Why would he? He could take him any day he wanted and he wouldn’t even have to move.

    What Zero would never know though, was that he actually didn’t look intimidating with a tear streaked face and puffy eyes.

    “Now Kiryuu-kun, I know what you want to say, but just listen.” Kaien said, defusing the bomb before it exploded. Zero huffed and looked away with a blush on his face, he was humiliated. Not only did Kaname hear his apology, but he saw him cry. Now he just felt like hiding in his closet and never coming out. He would’ve too, but until Yagari groaned in loathing. “Listen brat, you need to at least hear out the bloody vamp.” Yagari huffed while blowing on his ever present cigarette.

    This made Zero blink a few times in confusion. Since when did Yagari agree with Kaname? Never. Just what are they going to do with him...

    “Oh Kiryuu-kun turn on the light! You’re going to hurt your eyes!” Kaien ‘scolded’ him while flicking the light on. To that Zero just rolled his eyes, comforted by the fact Yagari grunted in annoyance as he closed the door leaving them privacy.

    “Cut the crap, Why are you all here...” Zero mumbled, putting his head down again. Even though his vision was clouded by his hair and knees, he could tell they took a few steps closer to him, but kept a safe distance. “We have a proposition to make you.” Kaname began talking to him before he could tell them to fuck off.

    Zero looked up for a brief moment with faint curiosity, but it flickered away just as quickly as it appeared. Kaien sighed adjusting his glasses, Yagari grunted in disapproval and Kaname just stood there with his face emotionless and unwavering. They remained that way for a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Eventually Kaien took this silence as an invitation to continue.

    “Now Kiryuu, Kaname here would like you to join the night class.” Kaien said slowly, as though if he spoke too fast he would scare him away. He was bracing himself for Zero’s famous stubbornness and death glare, he even prepared a few words ahead of time too, but all he got was impassiveness from the hunter. This wasn’t right, Yagari raised a brow, and Kaien looked slightly concerned. However Zero spoke up before they could do anything, “Do what you want, as long as I’m not hurting anybody...”

    Just for a brief moment Kaname allowed a small frown to mar his elegant features.

    Was this the hunter that was supposed to protect his Yuuki? He even gave him a kiss once upon a time ago. To be honest, he didn’t dwell much on that fact. He actually preferred to absolutely never think about it, or how he carried him back afterwords.

     The way he was acting now...

    It looked as though the shield had a few cracks.

    It doesn’t matter how careful one is, _if something has cracks, it will break. Hi_

* * *

 

    _Zero_...

    Yuuki didn’t like to worry much, but she couldn’t help it. Kaname did not look happy and even the headmaster lacked his usual cheerfulness. Yagari-sensei... well he was Yagari-sensei, he didn’t count. What were they going to do to him? He can’t help the fact that he needs blood to survive, he didn’t ask to be bitten by that lady four years ago. Why couldn’t everyone else see it that way?

    She was planning on talking to Kaname later during crossover, maybe she could convince him to change his mind or at least lessen whatever punishment she was sure Zero was going to get.

    The only thing she was worried about was the fact Zero seemed fine while they were on patrol, and suddenly his eyes just turned blood red. What was happening to him? It wasn’t a hungry expression either (not like that’s her area of expertise or anything...), but something was definitely wrong with Zero last night...

    “Cross-san!” An angry voice barked. Yuuki blanked out for a moment before remembering that she was still in class. Yori just looked at her with a sympathetic look on her face. “Detention.” That was the only word necessary for her, because she knew when and why. “Aw...” She slumped into her seat.

    This was another reason she didn’t like worrying, because she seemed to get in trouble for it...

* * *

 

    “Yes Takuma. I invited Kiryuu to join the night class.” Kaname sighed after explaining it three times to Takuma. “Are you sure that’s wise? A few of us won’t mind, but I know a bigger number of the students will hate it.” Takuma nervously explained.

    The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees and Kaname looked more than a little annoyed. “You think I don’t know that Takuma? This is for Yuuki and the students will treat Kiryuu no different than anyone else, because I’ll will it.” Kaname explained with a calm voice, but Takuma could hear the darker undertone.

    “Yes Kaname-sama.” Takuma replied almost a little too quickly. “When will he be arriving?” He changed the subject. “Tomorrow.” Kaname stated. When he answered with one word, you could tell that you were dismissed. Takuma bowed before exiting the study, leaving Kaname his expected privacy.

    Although Kaname’s inner circle wouldn’t object a pureblood’s orders, he knew no one would actually befriend Zero. To be frank, that was actually his bigger concern. No doubt Yuuki would like him to have someone to be comfortable around and trust, but his status made that difficult. Nobody would take the time to aquatint themselves with a level D. His dear Yuuki would be so sad if Zero didn’t have someone to talk to when she wasn’t around.

    He sighed, his precious girl just had a very big heart sometimes.

    He looked out his window. It was in the solitude like this that his mind would drift to kissing the hunter. Even now he is still at a loss to why. It was a sudden craving but it just disappeared. If he was honest with himself, a small part of him is disgusted. What was he thinking?Oh yes, that’s right, he hadn’t been.

    The more he looked out the window, the more he realized crossover was about to begin. He felt a little bad at waking Takuma, but he’d be sure to let him sleep a little earlier today. It was time for him to get ready he supposed.

    If he would’ve looked out the window for at least another second, he would have noticed a silver haired teen looking up at him. They allowed Zero to continue being a prefect, but he couldn’t do patrols. Kaien promised to look into that, stating he would find someone else to do patrols with Yuuki. This is what worried him as well, who could be more reliable than Zero, or earn Yuuki’s trust just as much as the hunter?

     Who could Yuuki have by her side that won’t take her from him?

    Nobody.

* * *

 

    Kaien looked at his list and sighed. Only one person kept coming to mind ever since he talked to Toga about the issue.

    Kaito Takamiya.

    He was more than qualified, but would it be wise to bring someone from a past Zero desperately wants to forget, right here where Zero would have see him every day? The ex hunter sighed, as much he would like to say no for Zero, he sadly knew this wasn’t about him. Besides, who knows? Maybe Kaito can heal all those scars Zero hides from everyone.

    Kaien nodded his head with a satisfied smile on his face. Yes he was sure this was for the better of Zero and Yuuki. He was doing such a big favour to his adorable children. Zero might even _like_ Kaito here.

     If only he knew how wrong he was at that moment...


	4. Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I made this a slightly angsty chapter. *cough* tried *cough* because I tried to show the importance of something here.

    Kaname hated being uninformed about anything. He also detested surprises as well. So one can imagine how he feels right now with a cocky auburn haired hunter in front of him clearly not caring about his status.

    It reminded him of a certain silver haired ex human. He’d known Kiryuu since he was a young troubled boy, he knew how overbearing the soul crushing loneliness felt and how it hurt just to wake up in the mornings. In Kiryuu’s case, as much as he hated vampires, they hated him back twice as much. In truth, he knew that if not for Yuuki, he might have given up on hope and happiness. Even in depression, he was still as sturdy as a rock and just as hard to break.

    Despite what anyone said, this was another reason he kept the hunter alive, misery loves company after all.

    However, as far as he can tell, this man Kaito Takamiya had a much easier upbringing than Zero, so what was the reason to tolerate him? There was none.

    Nobody should be this way, and if every damned hunter was like this, then he’d rather them out of his way...

    Kaname gave a polite smile at the man in front of him, but Kaito was anything but oblivious to the annoyed undertone in his expression.

    “Hello, Kuran-san. I’m Takamiya, nice to meet you.” He greeted politely, albeit sarcastically, at the pureblood. If Kaname was not a patient man, then he would’ve started to strangle him already. Something about this hunter annoyed him. It wasn’t the spiteful insults he got from Zero, but straight up arrogance and mockery.

    Seeing as Cross deemed this man worthy of keeping his precious Yuuki safe, then he’d just have to wait and see what was special about him.

Or more accurately...

If he was worth keeping alive.

* * *

     Zero Kiryuu wasn’t sure what he was doing up at 8:00 am on a Saturday, but here he was. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt like he should be awake for some reason. He was getting ready to go head out and take a shower, but he paused.

    Zero got a chill up his spine, causing him to visibly shudder. Something wasn’t right.

    For Zero only ever got this feeling in three situations,

He would remember that night.  
Someone was watching him, and he only realized at the last second.  
Or, someone was to close to him for comfort.

    He wasn’t sure which of the three it was, but he knew something was off.

    Zero decided not to think to much on it, because if he did, he would worry himself to no end. He just took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

 _1_...

    _A tall beautiful woman was standing in front of him with sorrowful eyes that screamed of despair..._

    Even though he knew his deep breaths weren’t working at this point, he couldn’t stop them from becoming shorter and quicker.

 _2_...

    _The next minute her long white kimono was covered with blood, his parents blood..._

    Zero’s body was visibly shaking as he desperately tried to think of anything else so he could stop himself from getting anxiety.

 _3_...

    _Her long white hair draped over her face, even though he knew when she looked up, her eyes would be that of hatred..._

    Zero was starting to get sweaty, and his breaths were even more quick as he fell towards the floor.

 _4_...

_She advanced towards the scared boy and he stood there frozen in fear..._

    Zero couldn’t stop the oncoming sobs that escaped his body, it was so hard to stay strong whenever this happened to him.

 _5_...

  _The woman looked at him with crimson eyes and immediately pierced his skin with her fangs, the pain was unbearable to the young child..._

    Suddenly, Zero was no longer being tormented by his past, but was in the presence of both Shizuka Hio and Kaname Kuran. Cherry blossoms in full bloom all around them.

    He was momentarily confused, but quickly recovered when he realized who he was with.

    He glared at them with nothing but absolute hate and sorrow.

_Why!?_

    He screamed but no sound came out.

_I hate you!!!  
_

_Filthy disgusting vampires!!_

    Once more no words came out...

    Shizuka looked at the boy with sympathy and sadness.

    “Why not speak the truth for once? We know what you really mean with those words...” The pureblood princess spoke quietly as to not scare the boy.

    “We know you really just want to be loved and cared for. We know you’re really begging for help...” This time it was Kaname who gently spoke to the hunter.

    Zero stared wide eyed at the pureblood’s. Even though he knew this wasn’t real, or at least he would later, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat embarrassed. The two people he hated most, they were the same two people that understood what still confused him.

Pain, grief and hatred.

    “Help me...” this time he heard himself, although weak, he knew he was heard.

_Please..._

_Somebody love me..._

* * *

     Kaito was leaving the house chairman’s office after what seemed like forever. They called Zero down to the office to show him around, but he never showed up. Eventually they called Yuuki down instead.

    Kaito’s first impression of her was as follows...

  _Her eyes are too big and she seems really oblivious..._

    Of course normally he wouldn’t give a crap whether or not he said that out loud, but today was his first day after all.

    “Hello, mr...?” The girl greeted awkwardly, unsure of his name.

    “Kaito Takamiya.” He grinned in response. If the girls were all as dumb as she was, he’d have a blast over here...

    She also grinned pleased to know something about the man in front of her. “Day class, or night class?” She inquired politely.

    He just stared at her blankly, was she serious? “I’m not a student.” Was all he said.

    The girl stared before realization dawned on her. “Oh I’m so sorry, Takamiya-sensei!” She bowed and blushed deeply, clearly embarrassed.

    The man seemed amused at her actions and smirked, he knew he was young and good looking, but damn! Being able to pass for sixteen was one of the greatest compliments he’s ever gotten.

    Yuuki then started to show him around the academy explaining all the rules and how he would also be responsible for enforcing them as a teacher.

    All in all, he was really bored. She walked by the boy’s dorms and Yuuki stopped walking and turned around to face Kaito.

    “This room belongs to the other disciplinary committee member if you ev-“ Yuuki got cut off from finishing her sentence.

    Kaito looked really curious for a second and immediately walked towards the door, “Hey, wait!” Yuuki tried to protest, but Kaito was already opening the door.

    One of the reasons Kaito agreed he’d come to this academy was because he heard Zero was here. He was curious to see how he’d been after that woman turned him.

* * *

     Kaito was still a teenager when he eventually left the Kiryuu twins. He knew it would only be temporary from the start, but seeing Zero’s defeated face as he left them was making him guilty.

    “Your really leaving?” He asked the older hunter with sad amethyst eyes. Kaito pursed his lips, contemplating whether or not to answer. However Zero was a smart boy and understood that he wouldn’t see him for a long timed.

    He ran up to Kaito and hugged him tightly. “Kaito, I know you never treated me and Ichiru very well, but I’ll miss you...” he started crying into Kaito’s jacket.

    Kaito looked shocked for a moment. He never actually thought anyone would see him off, much less Zero. He bent down so he was eye level with the boy and gave him his very best smile.

    “Aw, don’t make it sound like that.” Kaito said softly. Zero started wiping his tears with his shirt sleeves. “Let’s make a promise then okay?” Zero pleaded. Kaito nodded.

    “Let’s promise we’ll work really hard, so the next time we see each other, we can protect each other. Okay?” Zero asked the teenager in front of him. Kaito grabbed Zero’s hand and intertwined their pinkies, “I _promise_.”

_A few years later..._

    Kaito’s eyes were as wide as saucers when he’d heard of the Kiryuu massacre, and how Zero was the only one left.

    One of the most powerful hunter clans were now almost completely extinct. To add the cherry on top, Zero had been bitten.

    That day, he did something he didn’t do often, he cried. He cried for the loss of sweet little Ichiru, and the Kiryuu’s. He cried for Zero, because he wasn’t there for him and now his life would be hell.

    He vowed to never make Zero uncomfortable and honour his promise, no matter what.

* * *

 

    All of Kaito’s previous excitement died as soon as he saw the state the other hunter was in. His heart literally felt like someone was stabbing him.

    Zero lay on the floor with a pained expression on his face while whimpering. Whatever was going on must have been particularly painful, goodness knows he’d never let anyone see him like this otherwise.

    He cautiously approached him, making sure not to startle him. He looked at the boy with sad eyes, the only thing he could do is take him to the infirmary and hope for the best.

    Kaito turned around to face Yuuki who was clearly shocked. “So sorry lovely, I have to take him to the infirmary.”

* * *

     Kaname was angered by the sight he witnessed, the arrogant hunter was carrying Kiryuu in his arms bridal style and all Zero was doing was leaning against him. Surely it was humiliating for Zero, so why was he letting him?

    He didn’t stay long though, he knew the hunters would sense him.

    What was confusing Kaname was why he was angry, but as soon as he thought about it, he wasn’t even angry anymore.

    What was happening to him? Why was he behaving so strange?

    Society expects better from him, he was a pureblood vampire, who also had the power of an ancestor. What was wrong with him?

    It wasn’t love per se, but definitely something. After all, who could he love besides Yuuki? It was ever since that night he drank from her. Maybe it was because of her blood flowing through his veins.

    Just what was that damned hunter doing to him?

    His heart beat quicker as he now realized the direction Zero was being carried by the hunter and why he was letting him...

The infirmary. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I wrote another chappie! Yay! I tried to make it longer, lemme know what ya think

    Zero eyes weren’t open, again. Every time Yuuki came to see him, his eyes were always closed. Every time Yuuki went to visit him, she would always get disappointed because of the lack of a scowl on his face when she came in immediately telling her to buzz off.

    Yuuki sighed deeply, she promised herself that she wouldn’t cry no matter what. Zero never cried, he’d just glare at her and tell her that crying does nothing for you and it’s a waste of time.

    What Yuuki wouldn’t know, is that Zero has in fact cried. Too many times to count. He would tell her crying does nothing for her because it never did anything for him. She wouldn’t know how many times Zero tried his best not to cry himself to sleep.

Ah, but as they say...

Ignorance is bliss.

    If Yuuki did know, there wasn’t really anything she could’ve done anyway.

    Yuuki sat in a chair right beside Zero’s sleeping figure. She gently reached for his hand and absentmindedly started stroking it with her thumb.

    “You know Zero,” Yuuki started speaking to the unconscious person, “Kaname-senpai got so mad when you came to the infirmary because you were supposed to be in the moon dorms by now...” Yuuki awkwardly laughed sending a glance Zero’s way, looking almost hopeful at him.

    She sighed again when she got no response, it wasn’t like she expected one anyway.

    She was still baffled as to why he was out this long as well. He didn’t get panic attacks very often, but they never rendered him unconscious. Physically he was doing great, at least as far as a human nurse could tell.

    Which brought an unanswered question to play...

What was wrong with Zero?

    He was always physically and mentally healthy from what Yuuki could remember of him. He was strong and sturdy. The only thing she could think that was wrong with him was bloodlust or falling to a level E.

    What could effect Zero so dramatically?

    She knew his family was attacked by a vampire, but aside from the bare minimum, she didn’t know much.

    She once tried asking who _that_ woman was, but he’d tensed up and just yelled at her. She’d later found him in his room shaking and scratching his neck. She never asked again, because it only made him feel worse.

    Yuuki fought back the tears that threatened to come out. Was she really so useless that she couldn’t even make someone feel better? It seemed to her that both Kaname and Zero went through hell and back just to make her feel safe and happy, but she never gave them anything to deserve it. Why couldn’t she just know what was wrong with him? If she knew even a little bit, she could at least try to help them.

    Yuuki shook her head sadly, she shouldn’t be worrying over herself right now when Zero was the one who needed to be looked after.

    She gave a huff of determination and pointed in the air, “I promise I’ll do anything I can to help you Zero!!!” She promised the teen. With that Yuuki started to head to the moon dorms, but not before giving Zero a smile, “I hope you get happy one day Zero...” she whispered before leaving him to rest.

    She softly let the door click behind her before sprinting to the moon dorms. She will find out more, if no one was going to tell her what was going on, she would find out for herself. If she got hurt, so be it. Zero suffered so much more than her already, it was the least she could do really.

    She smiled to herself and seemed content with her answer. She gave a small nod to herself as if confirming that she was really doing this.

    Yuuki also stopped the momentary blush that spread on her face at the thought of seeing Kaname.

This time, she was going for Zero.

    Kaname was a vampire who could handle himself, he could wait just a little bit.

* * *

 

Kaname was growing impatient.

    It’s been _three_ days since the hunter was taken to the infirmary and he still wasn’t awake.

    No matter how much he told himself that Kiryuu was a healthy, capable vampire, he’d admittedly still had doubts. He used to remember fantasizing about Kiryuu’s death, but now it almost seemed wrong somehow. If he died naturally though, Yuuki wouldn’t blame him or hate him.

    He was getting ahead of himself though, it was still too early to think about his death.

    Kaname sighed deeply, Kiryuu should have been in the moon dorms by now, even _before_ that _other_ hunter came, but he’d insisted on completing his math unit exam first. He only agreed because of his persistence, besides, it was just a unit exam.

    If only he’d been as annoyingly stubborn as the ice princess himself, perhaps they wouldn’t be where they were currently at right now.

    He exhaled deeply before letting a frown sully his features. Unfortunately they couldn’t bring in a vampire nurse because they wanted to be inconspicuous, so they do not actually know what’s wrong with him.

    The past few days have not been kind to him. First off there was _him_ , he refused to call the annoyance by his name if he wasn’t in his presence. Then there was the issue of Kiryuu, making class change over almost maddening. Lastly, there was the usual abundance of paperwork from both Cross and the vampire council.

    He’s skimmed through a few, but couldn’t find the focus to actually read through them.

    He stretched slightly before resuming his task.

    Vampire council needed permission to build a new building on one of his private lands, declined.

    Vampire council needed another dozen blood tablets, accepted.

    Marriage proposal from Sara Shirabuki, _again_ , declined.

    Cross needs to add another teacher to the night class, accepted.

    Vampire council needed him to fund a research project for an old and developing disea-

    Kaname’s head snapped up as he heard three knocks on the door of his study.

    “Enter.” Was his automatic reply. The door opened mid way to reveal Takuma.

    “Hello Kaname-same, good evening.” He greeted the pureblood.

    Kaname simply nodded. “Yuuki-chan is at the door and requested to see you.” He informed the older vampire. “Let her in.” He replied to the noble without a second thought.  
“Of course Kaname-sama.” He left to retrieve said girl. Kaname got up and elegantly strode to the door.

    A nervous Yuuki walked through the door a few minutes later.

    Kaname thought that uneasiness didn’t suit her well. Then again, it didn’t look good for anyone to worry to the point of stress. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but if he wanted a pure answer to his questions, he’d have to let her decide when to talk. So wait he did.

    Yuuki eventually began to start speaking. “Umm... Kaname-senpai, I was wondering if I could be allowed to use the moon dorm library...” She shyly inquired to the vampire.

    Kaname was taken aback, this certainly wasn’t what he was expecting from this encounter. He could never say no to his precious girl though.

    “You may use the library for up to two hours and can not take any of the books with you. The books on the far right are strictly for night class students only.” He stated the rules very carefully. Yuuki’s previous tense posture immediately vanished as soon as she heard those words come out of his mouth and her eyes started to twinkle with appreciation.  
“Thank you so much! Kaname-kun!” She giggled before she left.

    Kaname looked after her retreating form as she got further down the hall.

Kaname-kun?

    Although she was still using an honorific, it felt strangely homey coming out of her mouth.

    He smiled not even realizing that he completely forgot about his paperwork.

* * *

 

    Kaito sat in his completely empty classroom by himself.

    Today was long and stressful. Believe it or not, being a grade A ass to Kuran was actually exhausting.

    He had three reasons that made it worth it though...

His annoyed face,

He hated vampires,

And he made Zero feel like shit.

    So really he was only returning the favour.

    Speaking of Zero, he wasn’t here still. Being a teacher sure as hell sucked, he didn’t get much spare time, so he couldn’t visit Zero as often as he liked. Maybe he should have just decided to be a student after all...

    Kaito sighed nostalgically, he always wondered what it would be like if he and Zero were the same age. If he and Zero walked to school together, cracking jokes and seeing how Zero tried his hardest not to laugh. He’d imagined more than once what it would be like to ask him to a dance, and how it would feel like to hold him while they were slowly dancing together.

    He smiled sadly, dreams were still just dreams, even if you were awake while they happened. He turned his head to the direction of the infirmary, though he couldn’t see it, he’d seen Zero enough times to know how he looked right now, like shit.

    Truthfully, he couldn’t see Zero right now if he wanted to, he had to talk to the headmaster in less than ten minutes.

    He stretched and looked towards the ceiling. He raised his hand and flashed his middle finger, “That’s for Zero!” He shouted before getting up and heading to the headmaster’s office.

    Hopefully the headmaster actually had something serious he wanted to discuss, or he’ll flip out. If it was something for Zero, he’ll do it in a heartbeat. If it was a ridiculous request, he would smack him for wasting his time.

    It was a good thing he actually listened to Yuuki when she was showing him around, otherwise he’d be completely lost right now. He turned to his right down a particularly long corridor and stopped in front of the headmaster’s door.

    He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

    “Come in~” could be heard from the other side. Kaito rolled his eyes, remind him why he respected this man so much?

    Kaito opened the door. Inside Cross was sitting at his beaten up desk. “I’m so glad you could make it, Kaito-kun!!!” He squealed. “Yeah... look can you just get to the point please old man?” He sighed in response. Cross huffed childishly, “Fine you meanie! I was just going to ask you for a teeny tiny favour...” his voice trailed off. Kaito raised a brow at that. 

    “Canyouteachthenightclass!” The words were to quick to actually understand, so Kaito just rolled his eyes. “Slower please, not everyone understands Kaienese.” He scowled at the man. Kaien simply nodded his head, “We’re currently short on teachers for the night class and I-“ He got interrupted by an angry auburn haired man. “ _What?!_ ” He shrieked. “Why would you even _ask_ that? I’m not going to do it!!!” He practically screamed. Kaien foreseen this though, so pulled out his trump card that would bend the other to his will...

    “Zero is going to the night class.” He said with a deadpan expression. The results were instantaneous. Kaito scowled with a bright pink blush on his face. “When does it start?” He asked shyly. Kaien smiled, “Your actually late.” Kaito gasped and ran out the door as fast as he could.

    Cross was smarter than most people gave him credit for, class change over just barely started, Kaito wasn’t going to be late.

    Kaito cursed as he ran as fast as he could. Damn Cross! He completely took advantage of his weakness! That wasn’t even fair!

He stopped abruptly.

    Something wasn’t right. Was there someone following him? He turned around but no one was there.

    The feeling soon disappeared completely almost as though it didn’t happen. He sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Just great.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? *le gasp!* I am alive? So, seeing as how I was gone for awhile, I made a fill in the blank for you...
> 
> Dear readers, I am sorry for not updating. It was due to ______. Yes, I am aware that this sounds like a bullshit excuse.
> 
> a) my laziness  
> b) studying for my learners  
> c) an exam I had to study for
> 
> Now you can make an excuse for me.

   Sometimes Zero wishes he could go back to those times. Believe it or not, there were times when he was pure and ignorant.

    There were times when Zero was blissfully unaware of the world around him, times when he was happy and innocent.

    Although it was true he was always eaten by guilt because of what he did to Ichiru, but the love the Kiryuu family held for one another was more than enough to keep any fear or guilt away. To Zero, his family was his everything. Zero believed that as long as they were together, they could all be happy.

    Yes, it was naïve, but he couldn’t help but believe it with all his heart.

    Sometimes, he wonders where that sweet little boy went on _that_ night.

    On _that_ night, Zero and Ichiru were talking together like they always would. Ichiru was hiding something behind his sickly mask, but Zero loved his brother too much to even think he’d ever have ill intentions. So he never noticed anything off about him, at least he pretended to.

    One day, perhaps that would be the death of him.

    “You see nii-san? They only love you... they’re so proud of their little hunter, they only care for me at all because I’d die if they didn’t.” Ichiru told his older brother as they were under the comforter in their bed. Zero gasped and looked at Ichiru with such a sad and guilty look, that Ichiru had to divert his attention away, or he might just feel guilty.

    Zero lifted his hand to cup Ichiru’s face, “Ichiru...” he whispered. “I’m so sorry...” his voice started to tremble near the end because tears were streaming down his face. Ichiru could only do the same, he cupped Zero’s face in his hand and let him cry, call it a habit if you will.

     Eventually Zero stopped crying, so Ichiru used that opportunity to finish his sentence.

    “So you see nii-san...” Ichiru started to talk again, making sure to look Zero dead in the eyes as he continued. “That’s why I hope you can forgive your baby brother.” He withdrew his hand from his brother’s face and looked at him with such a cold look, Zero could only stare at him in shock.

    Two ear splitting screams were heard at the other side of the house. Zero’s eyes widened and his face paled, “Ich-Ichiru... don’t tell me...” Zero started crying again as he pleaded with his younger brother.

    Ichiru simply stood up and walked over to the door, he turned the door nob to reveal a bloodied woman standing there. Zero was so caught up in talking with Ichiru that he failed to notice the presence of a vampire. A very powerful one at that.

    The woman had long silver hair and had eyes the color of cherry blossoms. Her once white Kimono now streaked with crimson. She looked at Zero with a look of pure sorrow.

    Zero was so shocked, he didn’t know what to say besides, “Ichiru, why is a pureblood here at our house...?” Secretly, he was terrified to find out the answer. Even more so as to why Ichiru wasn’t panicking.

    He didn’t want to know. Yet, he really did at the same time.

    Then it hit him, somehow those two agreed to something and were working together.

    The woman took a step forward and Zero scurried off the bed to the corner of the room. He turned and faced Ichiru with more tears rolling down his face. It was almost too much for Ichiru to bear, but he wouldn’t stop the hungry pureblood now, not when he got so far.

    Zero looked at Ichiru with a look of pure love and sadness.

    “Ichiru, I love you so much...” he choked out. As soon as the words left his mouth, the woman pounced at Zero.

    The woman’s once calm, yet sad demeanour immediately disappeared as soon as she had a grip on him.

    “Why...” she cried as she held his throat to the floor. “Why does your kind insist on taking away our happiness and starving us like trained dogs...” she screamed at the little boy slamming his head on the floor with every syllable and squeezed at his throat harder.

    Zero couldn’t answer her like that, had she been in her right mind, she might have realized that. With every slam to the floor Zero felt his consciousness slip further away from his grasp. All he wanted was for Ichiru to escape at this point.

    The woman stopped banging his head to the hardwood floor when she realized he wasn’t the one who killed her lover. She was immediately filled with regret. She had killed a _child_ , an _innocent_ one.

    Before his last moments approached him, she gently lifted his beaten form from the floor and tenderly caressed his face. Of course he wouldn’t know why hunters act the way they do, she thought to herself. He’s only a child.

    She noticed his unconscious face and thought he looked like a sleeping angel. However, she realized his end was approaching quickly and that it was her fault. The woman was going to save his life as a penance. She lifted the boy’s upper body to her face.

    She promised herself that after she turned her last lover, she wouldn’t do it again, but this boy would die by her hands if she didn’t. An innocent boy who doesn’t know how ugly the world really is.

    She lowered her face to his neck and took a sip of his blood, that would be more than enough to turn him. Yet as soon as her fangs broke his flesh, her eyes widened and began to tear at the skin taking greedy gulps. No, not even her lover tasted this heavenly.

    Moments later, she realized that she wasn’t trying to feed, but trying to save, she reluctantly pulled her face up. Her mouth was stained with a ruby liquid cascading down her chin. She bit her tongue and leaned forward, trying to get her blood into his mouth.

    A small voice cleared their throat and her head snapped to that direction by instinct.

    Ichiru looked at the silver haired woman holding his brother in her arms like her long lost child. He felt extremely jealous at the mere sight of it.

    “Excuse me, the bad people are coming. We need to leave...” he explained to the older woman. She took another glance to the boy as she got up and left.

    She reluctantly stood up to make her escape, it would do more harm than good to be caught by hunters.

    As she left, she made a wish to a shooting star that passed as she was walking away from the Kiryuu’s.

Please, don’t let this boy die...

* * *

 

Ichiru bolted awake.

    He gritted his teeth in frustration. That damn dream, it never failed to remind of why he hated his nii-san so much.

    Shizuka, the only one who ever spared him a second glance still preferred Zero to him.

    Even though his nii-san was long since dead, he still hated him.

    He huffed in annoyance as he lay down again, scowling as he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

    Nii-san always gets everything, doesn’t he?

* * *

 

    Shizuka looked out the window of her estate. It was times like these that she dwelled on her lover and the blood bond she created with him.

    When the bond broke, so did her very heart and soul. She’ll never forget those defiant eyes that always glared at her with utter hatred.

    Pureblood’s must be stupid, she thought sadly to herself. They marry and have more pureblooded children, yet it is out of duty, not love. Yet when they do love, it’s always someone they shouldn’t, or someone who will never love them back.

    She sighed deeply as a tear escaped her eyes once more. Yet she smiled anyway, that bond with her lover was in the past. She had a new one now. Although true that it wasn’t out of love for one another, it made her feel warm. Like a mother to her child.

    She smiled at that thought. What if in another life, she and the twins could all live as a happy family? In a world without purebloods or hunters. This time she did not merely cry, she sobbed.

    If such a world truly existed, even then, she could not be with them. They were not hers from the very beginning, she could never be their mother, or even a mother figure to them.

    She has seen the way that the younger Kiryuu twin often gazed at her, that kind of love isn’t the one she wants from him.

    She thought about the older twin. Is he aware what will happen if he doesn’t consume her blood? It is true that he will fall to madness living only by instinct, but there is more. Madness and bloodlust is only symptoms of a much worse fate.

    She closed her eyes as she recalled the events that led to the horrible truth that comes with being a level D...

    Long ago during the pureblood wars over ten thousand years ago, there were 12 clans known as the first pureblood clans.

    The first clan was the Kuran clan. The wisest of the bunch who most members believed they should co exist with the humans. They took a step up from other clans when it was decided that the first ancestor in the Kuran clan would be the king of the vampire race.

    The next clan was the Shirabuki clan. They were known for being particularly unpleasant among the other vampires, they believed they were superior to all except the Kurans. Many tried to marry their way in for power, or to have powerful heirs. They resented many.

    The third clan was the Hio clan. The Hio’s did not care for co existence and were perfectly content as long as the other clans left them out of political affairs and in turn, they would play by their rules.

    The fourth clan was the Hanadagi’s who were firm supporters of the Kuran clan. They, much like the Hios, didn’t care much for co existence. Although, they did see that some actions made by other clans were unforgivable. So they sought to help the Kurans.

    The fifth clan was a very powerful clan, only second to the Kurans. They were the Ichijous. The Ichijous were as unsavoury as the Shirabukis. They were known for creating the first ex humans. During the wars, they would use the ex humans as expendable soldiers. Over time however, some married off to humans or even hunters claiming to love them, while others fell in love with the humans they turned. Over time their blood became diluted.

    The sixth clan was the Shoto clan. Little was known about them aside from the fact they slept for hundreds of years to avoid the war.

    The rest of the clans names were almost completely forgotten over the course of history. There were no more ancestors around anymore to tell them either.

    During the war, many were devastated. Hunters worked day and night to make sure they protected the humans, but in the face of a pureblood, they couldn’t do anything but die trying to stop them.

    When many humans were turned to the point that the human race was on the verge of extinction, the hunters acted quickly.

    They took many test subjects from their hunts and were trying to find a way to change them back to human. Some failed, while others failed terribly at best.

    They found that it was impossible to revert an ex human back.

    Back then, when a human was bitten, they became level C’s because they did not need pure blood to sustain their life. Any kind of blood would do.

    After the experiments, they became mad and their hunger only intensified tenfold. They acted solely on survival instincts.

    There was more, but she would think of that subject another time.

    All that mattered was that she get her blood to the older twin before it is too late for him.

    She wonders what Ichiru’s reaction will be when he finds out that his twin is in fact very much alive.

* * *

 

Kaname felt something.

    He doesn’t know what exactly it was, but he felt it.

    He turned around and called out a familiar name, “Seiren.”

    Immediately she appeared as soon as the words left his mouth. She bowed respectfully in front of him. “Kaname-sama.” The silver haired vampire acknowledged the pureblood. He looked at her, “Seiren please do a perimeter check around the academy.” He requested the girl in front of him. She nodded her head to show her understanding, “Will that be all Kaname-sama?” She inquired. Kaname nodded his head once. “It shall be done, Kaname-sama.” He started pacing, he didn’t need to look to know Seiren was performing her given task.

    Kaname felt relatively better after sending Seiren to investigate the perimeter, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling of unease.

    It was almost like a warning, that strange feeling he just got. Maybe it was even a deceleration of sorts, but at the end of the day it was just that, a weird feeling.

    Maybe someone had found out? Or they were trying to banish or execute him?

No, that will never happen.

    He promised himself that he wouldn’t dabble with the past he left behind over centuries ago.

    He took a walk to clear his head, and he almost found it ironic where his feet took him to.

He was in front of the infirmary.

    Kaname decided he needed to check up on the hunter anyway. As soon as he opened the door, he felt a cool breeze. At first, he thought the air conditioning was on, but he found it was because the window was open. Kaname looked up to such a peaceful sight, he almost felt silly for being stressed.

    The hunter was sitting facing the window, moonlight pouring through the window and outlining Zero, making it seem like he was glowing. He could look at this scene forever if there weren’t more pressing matters. Although, he did feel more relaxed.

    Yet the fact that the hunter hadn’t felt his presence yet was unsettling.

    Kaname quietly stepped into the room, he wouldn’t get very many chances like this one after all. “I see you awake now, Kiryuu.” He all but shouted, but how he did want to.

    Zero tensed and immediately turned around to scowl at the pureblood. Kaname sighed, not much changed has it? He’s still the stubborn ice princess he was before going unconscious.

    “You’re hunter senses are going dull.” He commented disinterestedly.

    “And your still a bastard.” Zero remarked bitterly. Zero’s scowl deepened, “How long was I out for Kuran?” He asked and turned his head to the side.

    “At least a month.” Kaname replied in an emotionless voice. Zero snapped his head back with wide eyes. Kaname chuckled, ah the beauty of gullibility. “Don’t worry, you’ve been out only for a few days.” He assured him.

    Zero immediately relaxed but still glared at the older vampire, but this time there was a pink tint on his cheeks.

It was almost... adorable?

    Kaname almost laughed at himself, that was a funny joke. Zero and adorable just do _not_ belong in the same sentence.

    “As amusing as this, I have to go.” The pureblood informed the ex human. “And you are to come to night class as soon as you are able.” He told the young hunter. After saying what he needed to, he walked away. Not sure himself why he teased the hunter when he should just be grateful he’s awake.

    Zero was just confused, dafuq just happened? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos plz!!!!! Maybe a comment or two? I swear I’m not desperate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Lookie here, Zero and Kaito finally meet (consciously anyways) and we get insight on Kaname?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This chapter might be short, but it’s necessary! So keep that in mind, yeah?

    Watchful lilac and and cherry blossom eyes were observing a certain academy from the distance.

    “Shizuka-hime, have you found what you are looking for?” A young aristocrat asked the older vampire woman. “No, not yet... but I know he is here, I can feel it in our bond.” The pureblood princess told her younger cousin. The lilac eyed girl hummed thoughtfully and fiddled with her long purple silvery hair. She was about to ask her older cousin another question, but immediately kept her mouth shut.

    She knew that the pureblood princess was very protective of the Kiryuu twins. So she didn’t question when Shizuka’s eyes narrowed. She couldn’t see as well as her cousin, but she could make out an auburn haired hunter watching the older Kiryuu twin from the distance.

    Shizuka’s aura lashed out dangerously, and the pureblood didn’t lose control very often. A low growl was heard from her as well, serving only to worry the young aristocrat vampire next to her. However, her aura was perfectly contained the very next second.

    The pureblood princess wasn’t mad about the hunter, she was mad because she sensed a pureblood aura similar to that of Rido Kuran.

    “Maria, I think it’s about time we carry out the plan.” Shizuka informed her cousin. Maria nodded without hesitation, she knew this was coming eventually, so it didn’t surprise her in the slightest. That being said, it didn’t mean she wasn’t worried.

    It was true that Shizuka made this plan for years and was waiting for the perfect moment to act on it, but Kaname was a very smart and powerful pureblood who wouldn’t go down easily.

    The only thing Maria could do was play her part to perfection. The first step was enrolling at Cross Academy, the rest she would worry about later.

    Maria looked over her shoulder at a young teenager with a white mask on, “Kiryuu-kun, I trust you’ll help me pack?” The silver haired boy nodded and the pair began to walk off.

    Shizuka left very quickly once the pair was out of sight. She let her aura go completely unrestrained and it was only a matter of time before Kaname knew it was another pureblood.

    She couldn’t help her lack of control though, the bond and urge to feed the Kiryuu twin was making her very protective of him.

    She could only hope that he’ll never know that she was there silently watching him, or her plan will fall apart.

* * *

 

    Zero was finally allowed to be free from the infirmary as long as he took it easy. His first go to place was the stables, but when he passed a certain tree, he rested there instead. It was the perfect place to contemplate all these recent events.

    He himself wasn’t even entirely sure what happened. He had an anxiety attack, and was out for a few days. That’s all he knows.

    By the looks of it, that’s all anyone else knows too.

    Zero was frustrated at himself, just how much did he worry Yuuki and the headmaster while he was unconscious? He can only imagine the old man getting worked up about how his precious son isn’t taking proper care of himself.

    That was how he was taking it anyway, he didn’t bother to think about Kuran and his stupid inner circle. They were a bunch of arrogant assholes anyway. When the smug pureblood came in here the other night, he couldn’t believe he just came to mock him! He didn’t even use that bullshit Yuuki excuse.

    He scowled at the memory, he even took the stupid pureblood’s word for how long he was out.

    Don’t even get him started on that weird kiss dream with Kuran, he blushed softly. Okay, that’s enough daily dose of Kuran.

    As the grumpy prefect was brooding underneath a tree, he failed to notice a familiar presence.

    An auburn haired hunter was silently watching the silver haired teen, waiting for a good moment to approach him. He didn’t even know he was here after all.

    He didn’t have much time though, he had a class to teach soon.

    The hunter walked up to the ex human and cleared his throat. Zero turned his head at the direction of the sound, prepared to tell the sucker off for bugging him, but stopped. “Kaito?” Zero managed to spit out after a few moments of gaping like a fish.

    Kaito smirked at the adorable display, honestly this was the highlight of his morning. “Long time no see Zero.” He greeted the younger hunter. Zero turned his head to the side with an unreadable expression on his face. Kaito felt his heartstrings get pulled at the sight.

    After all this time, Zero was ashamed of himself still? It was probably worse nowadays when Kaito actually thought about it.

    “I-I was hoping you of all people wouldn’t ever see me like this...” he stuttered, cringing at how pathetic he sounded. It was true, he had hoped that Yagari and Kaito, the only people left from his old life, wouldn’t see him as a beast.

    Kaito smiled sadly and sat next to the hunter underneath the tree. “Zero, you’re a bloody hunter first and foremost. A good one at that, you don’t need to feel ashamed of anything.” He told the silver haired prefect as he flicked him on the forehead. Zero glared at the older male with a small blush on his face. Kaito took this as a good thing and continued, “Besides, I’m not one to go back on my word.” He finished softly. Zero’s eyes widened and his blush got deeper, “You still remember that?” He whispered and averted his eyes.

    Kaito felt extremely nostalgic at the sight, it looks like the old Zero was still down there somewhere. “Of course, I have such amazing memory, you shouldn’t even be surprised.” He bragged to Zero. Zero only rolled his eyes, but nevertheless smiled. It felt so good to have someone that just openly accepted him and he knew they would be best friends once more.

* * *

    Yuuki was in the moon dorm library again. She came back frequently, because most of her research was fruitless. Not that she was much of a research person in the first place.

    She almost huffed childishly, two hours was _definitely_ not enough time to look for relevant books. She sighed, she should just be grateful, but she can’t take any of the books home either, so really nothing actually gets done.

    It didn’t help that she didn’t know what she was looking for either.

    She sighed and closed her eyes... her time was almost up, less than fifteen minutes to go

    _“The books on the far right are strictly for night class students only.” Kaname said with a firm and gentle voice._

    Yuuki’s eyes snapped open, of course! Sure she would be going against what Kaname told her, but she came here for Zero.

    Can’t hurt to try, if she didn’t find anything, she wouldn’t go into there again. Harmless, right?

Well, she thought so anyway.

    She cautiously crept to the far right of the enormous library. No one was around, but that never stopped vampires before.

    As she approached the other end of the library, something shiny caught her eye. Yuuki felt drawn for some reason.

    She quietly crept towards the said object, making sure to be quiet. The shiny object was actually a book with a lock. Being the curious girl she was, she picked it up and looked it over.

    The cover had a simple rose design on it with a cursive K.

    Yuuki gasped suddenly, she was out of time. She took a look at the book with a guilty expression.

    “Sorry Kaname-senpai...” She whispered to herself.

    Yuuki grabbed the book and hid it under her blazer and walked out of the moon dorm library.

* * *

 

    There were screams of pure agony and terror everywhere.

    The vampire king stood regally in the centre of a burning village watching innocents beg for his help.

    He looked at them with cruel eyes, watching their pathetic attempts at fleeing. He stood there watching and didn’t bother to help them.

    A woman came up to him, and the regal pureblood was already boring into her eyes with loathing. Yet the only thing in her eyes was desperation. The pureblood arched an elegant eyebrow at her. She smiled pleadingly at the vampire before her, she tried to go to him on shaky knees, but collapsed. The pureblood was getting ready to walk away. He already accomplished what he came here for after all.

    “W-wait!” A shaky voice called out to him. The pureblood prince stopped. “Pl-please save my little boy!” She begged him. He turned around and noticed a small cloth bundle with her for the first time. The pureblood froze with guilt, just many _innocent_ children did he kill?

    The _children_ weren’t the ones that ate her flesh and blood, they weren’t the power hungry ones.

    He started crying, the woman smiled. “It might be too late for everyone else, but if you save this child, I’ll forgive you, and I bet he will too.” She wheezed and coughed out blood. The pureblood’s eyes softened, he was going to save this child.

    He knelt down in front of the woman, and reached for the bundle, but she gripped his wrist. He looked up at her, “T-tell, him th-that his parents, Ebisu and Shirona Kiryuu love him s-so much.” She cried and handed him the small child who immediately started crying loudly.

    The vampire nodded and wordlessly took off into the night, with silent tears streaming down his face.

What had he just done?

    She wouldn’t have wanted him to do this, much less blaze a whole village full of the people she worked so hard to save.

    For the first time that night, he looked to the wailing bundle in his arms. His heart broke at the sight that greeted him.

    Amethyst eyes were red and puffy from to much crying, clearly for his mother. His mother that he _killed_.

    The vampire put on a sad smile, “Shhh... don’t be sad, Kaname is here...” he whispered softly to the infant. The baby stopped crying and looked to the brunette stranger. Kaname smiled gently and began humming. The baby yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

    Yes, Kaname would protect this boy.

    Kaname’s eyes snapped open, his breath coming in harsh pants.

    He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, and started crying.

    Of course that dream would come, just when he was _finally_ starting to convince himself that he loved Yuuki. He started shaking, every time he had that dream he would feel guilty and ashamed. He wasn’t doing a very good job of protecting the Kiryuu line, as a matter of fact, there was only one clan member left.

    That remaining clan member was also the one he treated like garbage on a good day.

    He groaned and looked at the single clock that adorned his room, it was also time for changeover. He sighed, _that_ was always a plus.

    How could he ever say he loves Yuuki now? Actually how did he manage to lie to himself all this time?

    “I’m very sorry Juri and Haruka... I still can’t bring myself to love her like that...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... I think I like the way this chapter turned out...? Actually no I don’t!!! I think it’s so terrible!!! (>~<) I really think this whole fan fiction is so poorly written...
> 
> Comment or Kudos plz!!!!  
> (Or if you have time...?)


End file.
